Fresh Blood, Fresh Start:Zero Kiryu x Reader(Vampire Knight)
by Thehumancat
Summary: <html><head></head>You are a new student at Cross Academy, coming to be with your cousin who has recently gotten into the night class. You wouldn't have seen her much, however you were lucky and able to get a job on the disciplinary committee with the now night student, Zero Kiryu. But he seems to have some sort of damaged past. Can you help him through it?</html>
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer:I own none of the characters in Vampire Knight and this is Purely for Reader Entertainment. All new characters are of the author's imagination and all similarities to real life people or figures is purely coincidental, exempting the (You) mentioned throughout the work. In addition, my work is also on Wattpad and Deviantart so if that comes into question, yes, it is mine. No, It is not plagiarized.)

This was the day. The day you finally got into the school of your dreams. The revered school of coexistence. Where your cousin Emma would be coming with you next week. She had always had problems with fitting in among humans due to her heritage. Her father was a vampire, so of course she would experience difficulties. Cross Academy would be the perfect chance for her to get away from that.  
>However,you hadn't wanted your poor cousin to be alone here, and had volunteered to come along well. You wouldn't get to see her much, as you would be in day class. But you would see her some. You had volunteered for the position of disciplinary committee, who got to work at night just for that purpose.<br>The job had opened up because one of the two members had "retired" before the school had been rebuilt, due to an event with the vampire senate. You were lucky enough to snatch up the spot. It would be tough work, but it would be worth it, by far.  
>You turn to wave to your parents, who arr overly teary with pride. You roll your eyes and give a wry smile,before swirling around to head towards the school. You had to get to the third floor and get your briefing from Headmaster Cross. But first you would have to stop by your room to remove the burden that was your suitcase.<br>You were there a week earlier than most students,to get used to the heavy work schedule. You didn't mind the concept of staying up so late though, you often read deep into the night and into the morning anyway.  
>You pulled the dorm key out of your breast pocket and proceed to open the door. Plain white walls and polished wood floors greeted you. A hallway went straight forward from where you were standing,then diverted into another path which presumably fed into others.<p>

_ 'Lets see..'_ you thought to yourself._'The letter said I would be in room 208. So I have to go to the second floor.'_ You gathered your possessions again and walked to the stairs, climbing to your room. You unlocked that door as well, and set your bags down beside the bed. You put on the uniform that was folded on the bed for you.  
>It was a dark navy blue fabric, trimmed in white, it composed a fairly simple but formal skirt and jacket. A small red ascot was lain over the collar of the jacket, and it fit over your neck perfectly. On the pillow, you found a small gold cross on a similarly colored fine chain. You chuckled a little before voicing a thought. "The level of irony here is amazing. "<br>The fact that a school containing beings that most would discern as demons,themed around a holy symbol, was quite amusing to you. But you didn't generally admire the kind of people who made such assumptions about vampires anyway.  
>You snapped the chain around your neck, and looked in the mirror. Despite how regal the outfit looked on you, your self criticism decided to force itself upon you, as it had many a time before. You attempted to force the self negativity our of your head, but thoughts of your weight and breasts and face were generally very persistent.<br>You twisted away from the mirror and marched with purpose towards the headmaster's office, momentarily forgetting your unneeded internal debate. You had an order to serve for.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer:I own none of the characters in Vampire Knight and this is Purely for Reader Entertainment. All new characters are of the author's imagination and all similarities to real life people or figures is purely coincidental, exempting the (You) mentioned throughout the work. In addition, my work is also on Wattpad and Deviantart so if that comes into question, yes, it is mine. No, It is not plagiarized.)

You walk quickly to where you were told the headmaster's office was. You knock, looking from side to side and shifting door opens to reveal a man with a kind face, approximately in his 30's. He has unusually long hair, and wire frame glasses and is covered in some form of...apron? You are a bit confused.  
>"Um, I'm looking for Headmaster Cross?" You ask nervously, hopefully this awkward man will go away soon. However, instead he seems to brighten up and wave in an overly cheery way.<br>"That would be me! And you must be _Chan!" You wince a little. _'A bit early to be referring to you in such a friendly manner isn't it?'_ You think this but nod instead.  
>"Yes sir, that's me."<br>"Well then, come in, come in!" He ushers you to come into his office and sits down behind his desk, putting on a much more professional air now. His expression turns serious. "You do know that this job is dangerous, right?" You answer almost instantly.  
>"I know that fact quite well sir." He nods.<br>"So why exactly did you sign up for it then?" You look down at your hands for a minute.  
>"A family member who is dear to me is starting school here next week. I want to be able to see her as shes... not in the same class as I. And I would also like to ensure that she can finally feel like she's in an environment accepted by both humans and vampires alike." You look up and stare him in the eye with an intense passion for what you were saying. His eyes were practically shining with tears of joy. So much for professionalism.<br>"Oh _-Chan! I can't believe it, such a sweet young girl to go such endangerment to protect the one they love, and support the good cause of equality! I think I'll have to adopt you as my new daughter if you keep being so amazing!" He had been clasping his hands in joy before, but somewhere in the conversation he ended up clinging to you in an uncomfortably fatherly hug, making your face heat up from embarrassment, and not the good kind.  
>"Uhm, er, Headmaster, would you please-" Just then the door opened. You couldn't see the source of it, but a voice broke through the embrace.<br>"Headmaster Cross! Stop harassing the new recruit or you will scare her off before school starts! And I don't particularly feel like working the shift by myself." The voice was slightly annoyed, but it was mostly chillingly void of emotion.  
>The Headmaster quickly lets you go and pats you off awkwardly. Before pouting and turning towards the door.<br>"Zero-Kun! You're so cold sometimes!Can't you have sympathy for your poor father and his joy over a new student who understands my mission?" A grunt came from the door, where you finally turned to see the figure of a lean, gorgeous male student. His silver hair hanging almost down to his unusual purple eyes. He seemed stern, and cruel. He sent two different kinds of shivers down your spine at once, if that was possible.  
>He barely moved his eyes towards you to acknowledge your existence before returning his gaze to the headmaster. You were a bit angry from this, you should at least get a hello! But on second though, no hello was probably better than a frozen cold one. The Zero Person started speaking again, in a monotone voice.<br>"Well have you asked her the actual questions yet?" The Headmaster looked over dramatically hurt.  
>"What real questions? Are you saying mine are any less important?" Zero looked him dead in the eye.<br>"No." The headmaster practically keeled over in pain from the answer." Zero let out a sigh before putting his hand on his hip and turning to you.  
>"So have you had any experience with vampires at all?" He looked a bit doubtful.<br>"Of course I have! My cousin is part vampire." You try to sound cool, but this person has already assumed you to be arrogant. He still looked unimpressed though. He crossed his arms and huffed, stepping towards you a bit more to where he was only arm distance away.  
>"But can you kill one?" His closeness made it a bit difficult to answer properly, and you ended up stuttering.<br>"I-" He leaned in towards you until your eyes were level with yours.  
>"Or do you even know how?" His accusatory tone was matched with an almost to quick to perceive flash in his eyes. You could have sworn he glanced towards the base of your neck before rising back up and giving you a dry smile.<br>"That's what I thought." The headmaster was looking away but his next words were quite clearly directed towards Zero.  
>"If you don't want her scared off, then you are the one who should be behaving himself, not me." Zero turned away to leave, but you regained your courage.<br>"Wait!" He paused, and seemed to crane his neck enough to see you.  
>"Yes, I know of three ways. Remove a vital organ, attack them with an anti-vampire weapon, or completely starve them. The most humane being the second." Zero seemed to be satisfied but he wasn't done.<br>"Who cares if it's humane?As long as the beast dies." Your eyes widen in shock. How could he say such a thing?  
>"ZERO!" The headmaster yells from across the room. "I think, that you need to leave now." The last part was more stern, but it made Zero leave. Not that you were sure he wanted to be there in the first place. The headmaster went quiet until the door closed and the silver haired boy's footsteps faded away. He let out a forced laugh and rubbed his head.<br>"I'm sorry about him, he can be a bit of a downer sometimes. " You raise an eyebrow.  
>"A bit?" Another forced laugh.<br>"He's had some problems lately. Anyway, you need to defend yourself now, so what kind of weapon would you like? You seem like the elegant type, would you like some throwing knives, or a whip? he leads you to a cabinet, and opens to reveal a large array of objects. Your fingers waiver over the selection before pausing over a silver cylinder with raised patterns trailing across it. The headmaster speaks up.  
>"Ah. Not that one, any other one is fine, just..not that one." His voice seems pained and sad saying this. The label to the left of it tells you it's called the Artemis Rod. What a shame, it looked really cool too.<br>You continue looking and find a nice little weapon hiding among the rest. A jet black crossbow with several kinds of arrows stands out to you. You pick it up, the weight feels pretty natural in your hands. You pull into several action poses and check the aim scope before grinning profusely.  
>"This one!" The headmaster has regained his composure from his moment of sadness and can stably reply.<br>"That one, Dead Soul. Very befitting of a regal lady like yourself." He smiles and pats you on the back before ushering you out gently. "Remember, practice tomorrow. Meet in the courtyard. Don't use it till then!" You nod and walk out right as the door closes. Right as you start to walk away, you hear a slump against the door and he says one word, in the whined whisper one makes right before crying; "_Yuki..."  
><em>_**  
>A.N. Thank you for reading so far, I hope to update this weekly at the least. Daily would be nice. But anyway, Feedback is really nice. If I messed up spelling mistakes or grammar,I won't get mad if you point it out. I'll be gratful and attempt to fix it as soon as humanly possible! P.S. this work is dedicated to a Miss Steph-Chan, so I'm glad that her any many others can read it. :3 <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer:I own none of the characters in Vampire Knight and this is Purely for Reader Entertainment. All new characters are of the author's imagination and all similarities to real life people or figures is purely coincidental, exempting the (You) mentioned throughout the work. In addition, my work is also on Wattpad/Deviantart so if that comes into question, yes, it is mine. No, It is not plagiarized.)

When you finally get back to your room, you lie down on your bed, quite ready to take a nap and sleep until training the next morning. However, your brain wasn't ready to comply with your body's wishes. Your mind wandered a bit to the strange behavior of the two men you had just met. But then again, you weren't quite sure that the headmaster was a male...If he was, he was disturbingly affectionate. You crossed your arms behind your head, and kicked off your shoes relaying the events.  
>What was with the headmaster's breakdown? With Zero's inhumanely cold demeanor? Could someone even be that cold naturally? You shook your head. Of course they could, you were being silly to think this! Or so you told yourself.<br>After about an hour or two of laying there idly, and combing through the television stations a bit, you decided to head out to town for food. You stop by the headmaster's office and knock.  
>"Hey, I'm going to go shopping for some food, okay?" You told him through the door. A response that doesn't quite make you happy comes muffled from the other side.<br>"Make sure you take Zero with you just to be safe." You sigh but agree.  
>"Fine, where is he?" Your tone comes out a bit more irked than you had wanted it to.<br>"He's on room 113 of the boy's night dorm." You raise an eyebrow.  
>"Um, excuse me, I think I misheard you, did you say night dorm?" You ask, quite convinced you had misheard. There's no way that someone so much against vampires could be one himself. And only vampires slept in the night dorms.<br>"Yes, that's right." Came another reply. 'What the hell...' You swore under your breathe,but shrugged it off and started on your way. You got there rather quickly, the door was left unlocked to the dorm, so you went on in and knocked on the designated door.  
>"What do you want?" An irritated snap asked.<br>"Um, I wanted some food , and the headmaster said I had to have you come with me."  
>"Can't you ask someone else?" You tap your foot a bit, his comments showed more and more disrespect for you the more you talked-which wasn't much as it was.<br>"**What **someone else? We are the only ones here other than headmaster Cross. Just please come out." There were some rustling sounds before Zero cracked open the door, surprisingly well groomed for having been alone in his room for hours. Not a hair was out of place from where it had been. Nor had new wrinkles announced themselves on his uniform. It was almost eerie. And his same intense cold eyes still made you shiver at close distance.  
>"Come on then, let's go." He said after messing with his hair and shoving his hands in his pockets. For as regally as he was dressed, he had quite a slouch. You couldn't help but smile through the slight blush you had accumulated.<br>"Great!Let's go!" His eyes widened a little at your smile, like he was surprised.  
>"What is it?" You ask, hoping you hadn't offended him.<br>"I-it's nothing.." He said, brushing you off before walking past you hastily. He get's to the door and holds it open for you. This light gesture is surprising with how he's been acting towards you, but it's nice. He stares at you the whole time though, with a hard gaze that makes you self conscious.  
>You walk out quickly, but pause at the school gate to wait for Zero. He paces himself, and seems deep in thought. He runs his palm over the I.D. scanner and waits for it to open. He lets you through again, and walks a few feet behind you as he walks in silence behind you in tense silence. Nothing is heard but the sound of crunching gravel under your feet and an occasional burst of wind rummaging its fingers through the tree leaves. After a while, you reach the town entrance and you hear the familiar sound of people engaging in social activities. By now the sky is streaked with pinks of the sunset, almost like a giant painting of cotton candy. You grin a bit.<br>'_Cotton candy..That sounds reeeeeaaaalllyy good right now.'_ You think, but are abruptly interrupted by a growl from your stomach. You look around for food shops, and find a pub soon. You go inside, the bell tinkles gently with your entrance as you walk up to the counter. Smells of juicy hams and sharp cheddar, paired with mellow bread and warm basil. Your mouth waters, and it's hard to chose what to pick, you finally decide on a B.L.T. with some chips to the side.  
>Zero is leaning against the window of the restaurant waiting for you when you come back with your order. His eyes still on you as he opens the door again. You pull out the sandwich from your bag, chomping down and savoring the flavor. But from behind you you hear the sound of a stomach growling. But it isn't your own. You turn and sure enough, it's Zero. But he's staring straight ahead now, quite clearly avoiding eye contact. You pause mid-bite, crumbs still on your cheek. You were told he was a vampire, but you know from experience that vampires can eat normal food, so in attempt to help, you hold out a half of the sandwich. He glances over, surprised, pausing as he takes the sandwich. He doesn't eat it though. He simply keeps walking until you all get to the entrance of the city, the sky is dark and littered with stars as he stops suddenly and turns to you.<br>"Why are you doing this?" He asks in a demanding tone, which catches you unexpectedly.  
>"Doing what?" You look up at him quizzically, as far as you can tell you have been nice, if not a little snappy.<br>"Being so..happy, and trying to be nice! Stop!" You feel a bit hurt and taken aback by this, and end up making a snarky remark in return.  
>"Well I'm sorry you don't like having people treat you kindly!" Zero's jaw tensed as he looked you in the eye and struck out to grab your shoulders.<br>"Listen! I'm not doing this for me. It's for you. Do you know what happened to the last girl who tried to trust me like your trying to, smiling and trying to get close. Being so selfless that I let her get close to me. And now she's gone!" His body is nearly shaking and you have a hard time telling whether he's angry or using all his will not to cry, but you are stunned either way.  
>"So stop with the smiling and the sharing! I'm dangerous, I'm a monster, you can't get close to me or you <strong>will <strong>get hurt, and I..I.. can't let that happen." You swore you saw a tear slide from his eye as he twirled around and started marching ahead, the sandwich still in hand before he glared at it and it exploded in a cloud of crumbs and dairy.  
>You stare at the ground and walk numbly back towards the gate with Zero. He swings the gate open and leaves it there, but doesn't wait for you this time. You head up to your room and lie down, the rejection turning into a salty stain on your pillow as you stare at the plain white walls.<p>

_ ( Author's note: I'm sorry if Zero seems altered from the original character but I'm doing this post season. So I suppose this is a vs with alterred character list. But You must remember, Zero is in a rather torn apart mood after Yuuki left for...erherm eherm... a poor choice... erherm eherm... I hope your liking this Stepha-Chan _


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer:I own none of the characters in Vampire Knight and this is Purely for Reader Entertainment. All new characters are of the author's imagination and all similarities to real life people or figures is purely coincidental, exempting the (You) mentioned throughout the work. In addition, my work is also on Wattpad/Deviantart so if that comes into question, yes, it is mine. No, It is not plagiarized.)

You wake up in a fetal position, facing the wall. Your damp pillow smells like salt from the tears last night. you rub your eyes and roll over, looking at a clock on your nightstand, it reads 9:45, _'I'd better get ready before I'm late to practice.'_ You put on one of the uniforms from your closet, and dash down to the headmaster's office. He opens the door, greeting you with his usual smile. A scent wafts in from the room, breakfast. Your stomach growls. The only thing you've had for a while is the half a sandwich last night.  
>Headmaster Cross chuckles.<br>"Hungry?" You nod before you walk in, and freeze. Zero is sitting on the desk, one leg crossed over the other in his laid back way. He catches your glance, looking slightly pained and as if he wishes to say something, but then he turns his head sharply and looks away. A pang of hurt pronounces itself in your chest before the headmaster comes back over, looking through some bags on his desk. He hands you one, grinning in a way that lifts your spirits, how couldn't it.  
>"I hope you like chicken and dumplings _, Zero made them last night. I tried to tell him he didn't have to but he insisted."<br>You look over at him, a bit surprised, but somehow hes managed to twist himself at an angle so that he's staring out the window.  
>You look down at the food. You were never particularly fond of chicken and dumplings, but if he had went through the effort of making them, he was obviously trying to make it up to you. But when you opened the box labeled with your name, you found just a water bottle and one of the small pills, the type your cousin took.<br>Without looking up, a hand put a new box in your hand.  
>" Sorry, that's mine. This one's yours." His voice a cold blade that cut your feelings in half. He hadn't done this out of kindness. He had done it to remind you, if he had labeled the box that way. He had to have meant to do that. There was a clear message:I'm dangerous.<br>It ticked you off a bit that he didn't think you could deal with him being a vampire? What did he think your cousin Maria was? What made him think that vampires, that he, was so dangerous? Then you remember what he said to you last night, about someone else who got hurt. You instantly feel guilt. Of course he would be scarred after something that would cause him to be so dramatic, how could you not have gotten that. But as you ate the dumplings, you thought and decided something.  
>This year, you had a new mission. You would not only be a comfort to Maria, and protect the school, but you would save Zero Kiryu-from himself.<p>

_(Author's note; sorry it's so short guys, I haven't gotten to this for a while because of scheduling and it looks like my scheduling has taken a toll on the time I could put in to this too. But I will try to post more often._


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer:I own none of the characters in Vampire Knight and this is Purely for Reader Entertainment. All new characters are of the author's imagination and all similarities to real life people or figures is purely coincidental, exempting the (You) mentioned throughout the work. In addition, my work is also on Wattpad/Deviantart so if that comes into question, yes, it is mine. No, It is not plagiarized.)

After finishing your actual dinner, you grab your crossbow from the headmaster's cabinet and head out to the courtyard, hoping to get in some practice. Zero comes out, avoiding eye contact as he carries several targets, then throws them down on the ground. He sets them up one by one ad comes over to you, still avoiding eye contact as he begins briefing you on how to work the arrows. He points to one with a yellow band on the shaft, the tip ends in a silver metal ball, no bigger than the tip of your pinkie. All the other yellow banded arrows looked like this too.  
>"This, is a stun arrow, a blunt weapon shot to the neck, temple, or breastplate. it sends out electric pulses to paralyze your enemy but not kill them. This is to be used when you know the enemy to be semi dangerous, but not overly so." He points to a green banded one. This one had a round golf ball sized piece of metal at the end, but it was segmented. "This one is a trap arrow. The three segments come apart and release a net, trapping the enemy. The net is released halfway through the arrow's trajectory." Now it was a red banded arrow, this one had the classical tip, which Zero explained was for actual harm to the enemies. And the last three were fog, sleeping gas and a grappling hook.<br>"Okay, now for practice. Load the arrow onto the release mechanism like so." Zero took the bow from you and gingerly slid the projectile into place, this being one of the red banded arrows. He showed you how to pull back the trigger and let the arrow fly, and then how to aim down the scope, then gave it to you. You loaded one of the harmless arrows, shaking slightly as you set into place, then pulled your supporting arm up with the mechanism, other hand on the trigger as you looked to the target, aimed, and let it go. It carried to the target but hit the outer edge of the bulls eye.  
>Zero shook his head and side, coming to your side and leaning so that one arm was around you and under you supportive arm, and the other was on your trigger arm.<br>" More support, raise your arm, and this arm should be steady, if your nerves act up in danger, it could make the difference between a dead enemy and a dead you. " His voice was a tidbit less cold than usual, but his grip was stiff on your arm. You nodded, taking aim again, and this time hitting a bit closer. He stayed there guiding your arm for three more shots until you got a satisfactory hit, and he backed up and nodded.  
>" Now to try on a moving target." Zero went into a nearby shed and brought out a stack of throwing disks. He threw several consecutively, you loaded and shot several times but only hit one, it made a satisfying crack before fractals of plastic fell to the ground. You felt pretty accomplished but Zero groaned and face palmed.<br>"Your lack of speed is almost sickening _." You felt defensive for a minute but then he chuckled a little. "Haha, I'm sorry, I forgot that you were just now learning, my bad." He finally looked at you, his gaze softened. Nut then a realization seemed to strike him and it hardened again.  
>" Quicker, we practice until you get all three every time. " You recomposed yourself from seeing a softer gaze, and became determined as you went through the cycle, 0, 0, 2 out of 3, 0, 1 out of 3, 0, 1, 3, 2,3, 2,3 ,1, 3, 2, 3, 3,2,2,2,3,3,2,3,3,3,3,3,3,3 .. And on until you had gone ten consecutive rounds without making a miss. By the time you've accomplished this, the sun is setting. Zero comes over, you notice his gaze softening and a smile playing on his lips as he pats your head.<br>" Not bad_, not bad." He seems like he's about to go back to his cold mood, from the look on his face.  
>"Stop doing that!" You say, more angrily than you had intended, a small shock passes over his face, and he goes deadpan.<br>"Stop what? I thought you would like some affection after doing a good job. Or should I insult you for not catching on quick enough? " The bitterly snide remark felt terrible, but you pressed on.  
>"No, the emotionless shifts. Don't shut me out so soon, I don't know what's wrong with me to make you hate me so much, but I'm sorry, I just wanted to be your friend and you keep rejecting me and that hurts more that any consequence I might face by knowing you. You don't even have to let me in, just let me hang around.." He's looking down at you, confused and awestruck. He pulls his arm gently out of your hand.<br>" I-I.. You just.. you're so much like her, you are endlessly cheery and just blame yourself, Just stop... Stop worrying over someone you don't know, I- I'm dangerous..." He tries to walk away but you grab his arm again.  
>"Stop insisting you're dangerous!" He whirls around, stepping towards you and you back up a few steps back. He comes closer.<br>"I'm not dangerous? What do you know, you don't know me at all do you? Foolish child." At this last sentence his eyes begin glowing a bright red and you take another few steps back.  
>" If you insist on being so stupid and ignore me, I'll show you how dangerous I am!" You knew this behavior, you had learned about it in books... about level E's... he couldn't be... could he? He would have had to have been human...<br>Zero stepped closer and closer until you were backed up against the wall, a grin spread across his face as sharp fangs emerged. He lunged at you, you put your arms up, hopelessly attempting to protect yourself, but a pressure on both your shoulders told you you had been pinned to the stone. He loomed closer, leaning over your shoulders, you squeezed your eyes, filled with fear as his breath crept up the crevice between your shoulder and your neck, and you felt the very edge of his teeth graze the skin, but then they were gone, like they had been pulled back as the breath on your neck was matched with a whispered word.  
>"Yuki..." He said as you looked down to his head right by your shoulder, your heart still racing, he whispered the word, or a name as you now recognized it, again. Before you felt a drop of liquid on your collarbone, warm but not blood, you realized as he slid his hands off your shoulders and took a few steps back before collapsing at the knees. Tears streamed to the ground before he threw back his head, still whispering the name repeatedly, his eyes switching from their red glow to his normal steely color, fading in and out, sending him through agony, before he called it out in suffering one final time "YYYYYYUUUUUUKKKKKKIIIIIIIIII!" He cried out before he curled up into a pile, a complete change from his normal strong attitude. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Was all you could hear between sobs.<br>Even though he had just attacked you, your heart wretched at seeing him in such pain and panic. You went over to him, kneeling and moved his head onto your lap, tracing your hand through his hair.  
>"Shhhhh, shhhhh, it's okay, it's okay.." You couldn't think of anything else to say as he was in this state, but it seemed to help, the sobbing fading to slight hiccups and shivers, his eyes wide open as they stared far off. Another seizure of the level E wracked through him as his back arched with a cry of pain and his eyes went red, but he seemed to suppress it well enough as he settled back down, panting.<p>

"I-I told you not to care so much.. why are you so d*** stubborn..." He rasped after the exhausting fit against himself. He reached up to touch your face but his hand fell, folding neatly over his chest as he closed his eyes and his eyes lolled to the side from exhaustion.

You shifted him off of your lap to get the headmaster, upon hearing the story he nods and heads down to the edge of the courtyard with you. He stares in a sadly affectionate way down at the boy, before putting him halfway over his shoulder and carrying him back to his dorm.

You stare back at them, now knowing the reason for the coldness and aggression behind Zero's every action. You Smile bitterly and stumble back to your own dorm. 


	6. Chapter 6(Im so sorry its late)

You wake up to a storm outside, seems like there will be no training today. Then again, after yesterday's experience, you aren't sure if you would want there to be training. It's Saturday so you don't have to wear a uniform, you slip on a Black T-shirt, a hoodie and some soft jeans. Throwing your hair up in a loose bun, You gather your used clothes in a bundle and walk down stairs to do some laundry.  
>It's hard to see the stairs as your going down them, but you were feeling confident about your direction skills, until your foot landed on a sock that had fallen on the polished wood. It slid from under your foot and you felt a small whooshing as you fell backwards. Right as you were in the mid-fall concussion worrysomeness, you felt a hand grab your arm and one was placed behind your head.<p>

You were pulled up, shockingly, to come face to face with a rain dampened Zero. He didn't pull you close to him, but he pulled you to the point that you couldn't get hurt, and then dropped your hands, and turned to leave.

"Wait! Um, why are you in here?" You asked, after all, it was the girls' dormitory, making it a bit creepy for him to be in front of you right now. He looks off at an angle anxiously.

"It's my ability." he said quickly then pausing before explaining. "You know how each vampire has an ability unique to themselves? Mine is sensing when people I ca-erm, certain people are in danger. So I came as quick as I could, I was in the courtyard..."He looks off to the side again as his fumble hits you. People he cares about? But he seemed to hate you? But before you had time to think about it, he turned straight towards you and looked you sternly in the eyes without diverting his eyes at all this time. Your heart starts to race because for once his gaze hints of concern and not complete and utter bitterness.

"Look, _about last night, I suppose you know now, about me not exactly being a "normal" vampire. That's why you need to not get close to me, I'm an accident waiting to happen. It's not that you did something wrong, it's that I **will**. And I don't want anyone to get hurt... especially not someone so much like-" He paused to take a breath. "Yuki." You nod, then scrunch your face up, determined.

"Well, good thing I'm a risk taker because I've sort of already decided on staying with you. No matter how absolutely crazy it seems to you, you're stuck with me." You smirk, causing him to stare at you in awe. Then he rolls his eyes and sets into a face that says he could care less.

"Fine, whatever. But don't blame me when you get hurt." It hurts, but not as much as the daggers of ice that had pierced through you before. You smile, and trot after him as he walks out the door, putting laundry to the side in your mind. He offers you an umbrella from his pocket to guard against the rain as you walk, and you gladly take it, putting it over both of your heads.

"So what was she like, this Yuki?" You ask. His lip quivers up to a half smile and he scratches his head.

"Well-like I said, she was a lot like you. Stubborn, kind, ignorant of danger, selfless,gentle. She saw the whole world as being bathed in light and saw the good in everyone. " His face lit up quite a bit as he talked about her and you were glad to see him happy, though a strange wave of jealousy hit you at seeing that someone could make him smile like that by just thinking of her.

_Wait, what? Why the heck are you jealous _?She's dead and you're being so selfish, besides, you're friends, that's all you wanted right?let the poor boy enjoy his memories. _You thought to yourself.

You laughed as you noticed that he was still in his uniform,causing him to look at you, a little annoyed.

"What?" The defense in his voice almost tangible. You giggle again, seeing him finally showing what you had wanted him to show since you had met him, even if it was just a little.

" Do you even have other clothes?" You ask, pointing to his academy outfit. He seems confused,

" I like to dress sharply, is there a problem with that?"

" Not really, it's just unusual." You say, shrugging.

"Not my fault that you want to look so...unchaste. He says, glancing up and down at your outfit.

"That short skirt, and this is unchaste?" You say, guesturing to your jeans and hoodies, and Zero smirks again, snorting in response.

"So where exactly are we going?" You ask.

" I thought we might go grab some breakfast in town as a celebrate at our new ' friendship.' though from my view it's more of a parasitic bond. But tomaeto tohmahto." He shrugs as you glare at him irritably.

"I'm not a leech." You snap, causing another smirk as he stares straight ahead at the gravel path. You walk into the village, bantering all the way. So the blossom of friendship was finally sprouted, and began to grow from that one rainy day. It's amazing what a little rain can do for plants.

End of part 1.

_(Author's note: Muahahahaha, yes, i have made it a several part story. But I don't know how many chapters it will have yet, I think I'm going to introduce Emma next part. And I would love suggestions for Oc's for both Night and day class students, we need plenty of dashing men and women to replace the traitors who left with Kaname, I'm sorry but I found the whole overprotective brother being her lover thing to be rather squicky and mind rapey. So no, I am not team kaname.)_


End file.
